This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. NMR Spectroscopy The sample was dissolved in CD3OD. 1-D Proton, gCOSY, TOCSY, HSQC with multiplicity editing (meHSQC), NOESY, and gHMBC NMR spectra were acquired on a Varian Inova-500 spectrometer, and 1-D carbon was acquired on a Varian Mercury-300 spectrometer at 25 [unreadable]C, using standard Varian pulse sequences. The raw data were processed with the Mestre-C NMR software.